Time's Up
by jackalope17
Summary: Derek's on the edge. Can Simon calm him down before he does something he will regret. Why doesn't Chloe want anything to do with him? I don't own Darkest Powers. Please, please review.
1. Chapter 1

"I don't have to answer that Derek."

"Why not? It's a simple enough question. Are you or aren't you?" He crossed his arms over his chest and stared down at me, a smug smile tugging at the corner of his lip; his green eyes gleaming. He had me, and he knew it. _Shit._

"I'm not," I lied, hoping to lure him into the kind of childish bickering session we used to get lost in when we were kids. His response: a cocked eyebrow and the slight baring of teeth that meant he was losing patience with me.

I should have known he would consider himself above a conversation that had the potential to degrade into a flurry of "I know you are but what am I's." Still, it was my duty as Chloe's bodyguard to at least _try_ for non-violence before I hit him with a knock-back.

Mirroring my brother's posture, I crossed my arms over my chest and spread my legs in a wide, sturdy stance. I would never be able to muster the kind of menace that Derek has in his pinky finger, but I could shoot for imposing, at least.

"She doesn't want to see you," I warned him in a firm, no nonsense voice that he disregarded with a sneering eye roll before attempting to shoulder me out of the way. To be honest, I would have gladly stepped aside, but Chloe had been adamant: she didn't want to see him, and I didn't relish waking up tomorrow morning with a face-full of dead weasel should I fail her, so I stood my ground. Bumped him back when it was clear he wasn't about to take no for an answer.

"Simon," his voice was a low, threatening growl that I was beginning to take very seriously. "I'll ask you one more time, are you ready to move for me, or am I going to have to move you myself?"

"I'm not moving Derek," I said, lowering my arms to my sides. Readying a knock-back. "She wants you to stay away until-" I stopped talking. He wasn't listening to me anyway. A soft bang had his attention riveted to the door I blocked. I listened, but the only sound I could make out from the room on the other side was a soft rustling.

Derek heard more. His body language shifted abruptly from quietly threatening to battle ready. A muscle ticked in his jaw and his fists clenched compulsively.

"Hey," I said, hastily dropping my defiant pose to lay a hand on his taught shoulder. "What are you so worried about? That she crawled out the bathroom window and ran off? She wouldn't do that to you Derek. You know that. She just needs a little more time."

He stared at me long enough that I actually started to believe the sympathetic brother approach had calmed him down enough to see reason.

Then his fist connected with my jaw.

"Time's up," he growled, stepping over my prone body to wrench the door from it's hinges.

A feminine shriek accompanied me into the blackness of unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

"Where is she?" He bellowed, like raising his voice was going to be any more intimidating than tearing the door from it's hinges.

"She's in the bathroom, dumbass," I shouted back, struggling to keep him pinned to the wall. In his rage, he was almost stronger than my super-charged spell casting.

Almost.

"And _you_ are supposed to be-"

An angry roar cut me off and I felt the spell warp and shatter.

He slid down the wall and I glanced nervously at Simon, still sprawled in the ruined doorway.

"Tori."

The threat was clear in his voice and I backed up a step. Not that I'm afraid of Derek per say; despite our differences he really is a pretty decent guy. Still, anyone stupid enough to get between Derek and Chloe is just asking to be ripped to pieces. Decent guy Derek may be, but his mind has a habit of shutting down where Chloe is concerned.

"Listen Derek," I said, raising my hands in defeat while trying for a soothing tone that only just masked my panic. "She _is_ in the bathroom. I know you can hear the hair dryer."

He'd been stalking toward me, violence evident in his every move, but he stopped when I spoke, cocked his head to the side and nodded- then took another slow step forward.

"I think you should get out of the way now Tori," he whispered. The hair on the back of my neck prickled. Derek was dangerous, and he wasn't asking.

"Derek, your not supposed to-"

"_**MOVE!**_" He roared, lunging forward.

"Derek."

Her tone was reproving, but unsurprised. At some point we'd missed the sound of the bathroom door squealing open and I wondered how long Chloe had been watching us.

"Cut it a little close, don't you think?" I murmured over my shoulder, trying to catch her eye without taking mine off of Derek. I was pretty sure her presence would defuse the situation, but I wasn't about to turn my back on him just yet.

"I had my ear buds in," she admitted guiltily, holding up her iPod. "It's only been a few minutes. I honestly thought he'd be able to hold out."  
>She hadn't acknowledged Derke yet, but I could tell by her posture that she'd noticed him. She stood straight, breasts high and spine arched- inviting. I don't think she realized she was doing it, but it happened every time Derek entered a room; this instant transformation from relaxed to tempting, like she had no control over the urge to make him want to touch her. To be touched.<p>

He certainly didn't, anyway. Evidenced by the way his whole body snapped to attention, swaying toward the sound of her voice.

"Guess I was wrong," she said, shooting a sly, welcoming grin at Derek. Their eyes met and he was in motion; at her side before I could blink. He didn't touch her, but claimed the space around her, his eyes lost in hers.

They stood there, eyes locked, breathing each other in and I swear the air around them actually buzzed with sexual tension.

"Oh, Jesus," I muttered, turning away form Chloe and her love sick wolf-man. I knew what was coming; knew there was no way of stopping it now. Best thing for a helpless bystander like me to do? Back away and pray it didn't get too loud.

I stopped in the doorway and nudged Simon with my toe. He groaned and sat up, blinking the haze of unconsciousness out of his eyes. When his vision had cleared enough to focus on the scene beyond the ruined doorway, he swore.

"And _that_ is why you were supposed to keep him _out_," I said, disgusted by his poor showing. "She wanted today to be special."

"They won't even be able to close the door," he muttered ruefully, shaking his head at the scene playing out before us.

"Jesus, don't watch!" I said, digging the toe of my high heel into his thigh. "He's your brother."

"Sure, but-"

"SIMON!"

"Alright, alright," he sighed, dragging his eyes out of the room. "But you have to admit-"

I fixed him with a glare that clearly stated I would be admitting to _nothing_ and he shut up, a half embarrassed smirk stretching one corner of his mouth.

Sighing dramatically, Simon pushed to his feet, swiping the back of his hand across his upper lip, smearing the thin trickle of blood draining from his nose. "I guess we better let the Minister know he'll be waiting a bit longer than we thought."

Simon and I turned the corner that would lead us to the church proper to the sound of tearing fabric and pinging buttons.

"I _told _you they should have eloped," I muttered in response to Simon's salacious laughter.


	3. Chapter 3

"I punched Simon," I said dumbly, my brain stalled at the sight of her- what she was wearing. What it meant. "You were late and he wouldn't move and I thought-"

"Oh, Derek," she cut me off, an indulgent smile playing on her lips. She reached up and cupped my jaw with her small hand. I leaned into her touch; her palm cool against my flushed cheek. "You didn't really think I wasn't coming, did you?"

When I didn't answer the teasing smile feel from her lips and she crossed her arms over her chest, pushing her breasts together and up. I swallowed hard and closed my eyes. Now wasn't the time.

"Derek."

Her voice was sharp; expectant. When I opened my eyes I saw the over-bright sheen of tears in hers.

I stepped closer, close enough that our hips touched and when I spoke, I let nothing but conviction color my words.

"Never."

She smiled and slid her arms around my neck.

"Then why all the theatrics?"

She asked teasingly, but I heard the worry in the question. The hurt.

She thought I doubted her.

"Chloe," I whispered, winding my arms around her, drawing her body flush against mine. "I- It's just . . . it was time and you weren't there and I-"

"Panicked?" She asked softly, her cheek resting on my chest.

"Yeah," I blew out on a sigh. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I'm the one who was running late . . . poor Simon."

I laughed and kissed the top of her head. "I didn't hit him that hard . . . I don't think."

"Now _he_ deserves an apology," Chloe said, rising onto her toes to press her lips against mine in a quick kiss.

"Yeah," I murmured, winding a hand into the hair at the nape of her neck, drawing her lips back up to mine. "Later."


	4. Chapter 4

His hands gripped my thighs, lifting my legs to lock around his waist as he backed me against the wall. My hands knotted in his hair and he pushed the long, white skirt I wore up; over my knees, my thighs, until it pooled at my waist. His hands tightened on my hips, dragging me forward. I cried out at the friction of my sex slamming into his. My nails dug into his scalp and he groaned into my mouth, his kiss hard enough to bruise.

I tore at the buttons of his dress shirt, ripping thread from fabric, desperate for the feel of his hot skin on mine.

His hands slid up my sides, following my ribs around to the back of my dress. Buttons pinged to the floor as he tore them loose. A gentle nudge, and the tattered remains of my bodice followed its buttons.

I arched against him, the rough curls dusting his muscular chest abrading my sensitive breasts. I moaned and reached for his belt.

He batted me away, locking both wrists in one hand and pinning them above my head while the other worked the fastenings of his pants. His breath was hot against my neck when he plunged into me. His teeth scraped a swollen, aching nipple and I cried out, bucking helplessly into his thrust.

He groaned into my naked flesh, his breath cooling my damp skin.

"Derek."

I writhed against him, the feel of his body merging with mine taking over my thoughts, fogging my mind. Making me forget where we were and what we were supposed to be doing. All I could feel, all I could think was Derek.

His hands splayed across my bottom, gripping tightly, using the leverage to seat himself deeper inside of me.

"Chloe," he growled, pressing his forehead against mine, until his eyes were all I could see.

He dropped my wrists, knotting his free hand into my hair. My arms wound around his neck, nails biting into the flesh of his shoulders.

"Come with me," he breathed, eyes locked with mine as he drove into me again.

"Yes," I moaned, my voice thick with lust.

He thrust into me one last time, and release spasmed through his body. I cried out as the force of his climax pushed me over the edge.

My body, wound around his and pinned to the wall, trembled with the sweet satisfaction of release. He pressed his nose to the hollow where neck meets shoulder, breathing in the scent of our love making. A droplet of sweat snaked down my neck and he licked it away.

I opened my eyes, gaze wandering over the curve of his shoulder to the opposite wall- and a wave of gut twisting dread catapulted through me, tensing my once sated body.

"Derek," I squeaked, afraid to move lest some poor church goer should pass by the gaping doorway just at the wrong moment.

"There is no door to this room!"


End file.
